Combined
by winged-soldiar
Summary: MRHP based after third book of maximum ride, max and the flock are settled down in england and have there own house and everything. But who are there strange neahboors? What happens when Maximum Ride meets Harry Potter? Well find out! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: ok, it's based after MR3 and the flock settles down, they decide to stay in England and in a normal house. It's at number six privet drive. After awhile, Angel makes them all go to a school called Smeltings. MR HP._**

**CHAPTER#1**

The sunlight shown brightly in Little Whinging, it's rays touching every surface, however it did not disturb a young girl of her sleep, still on the great bed in the master bedroom, in the little house on Privet Drive. The girl, looking to be sixteen, was comfortable in her slumber. Until the little darling of that young girl started to shake her, crying out. "Come _on_! it's the first day of school, we need to hurry!" Max's eyes snapped open instantly, as it always does, from years on the run. She looked at the view above her, and saw that Angel was trying to put an determined look on her small, little girl's face. She was giving Max doe eyes, and Max felt her heart squeeze as she looked at her 'Daughter.'

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She squealed and ran out of the room, her Mary-Janes clicking rapidly on the hard wood floors. Max sighed and stood to ready herself for a hard day. After slipping into the uniform, she made her way downstairs.

She found that her new house was like a maze, but eventually she heard the sound of the radio and followed it to the kitchen. Linkin Park was singing loudly. "Numb, is it?" She asked, recognizing the beat.

A girl younger than her replied. "Yea... I'm hungry!" _Typical Nudge._ She thought, staring at the girl. Iggy got the message and started cooking.

"All right, I've got all of our schedules right here, come and get 'em." She said, picking up a few strips of paper off the counter.

She threw the schedules at their owners, and they all caught them with grace. Inhumanly grace. As she did so, the doorbell rang through the house, ringing loudly in all their ears'.

"Ig, will you get that?" She asked, signaling for Fang to take over the cooking.

"Yea." The blind boy replied, moving towards the door. He opened it quietly. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we are here to welcome you to the neighborhood, are your parents home young man?" A beefy man asked. What looked to be his wife was standing beside him, carrying a trey of freshly baked cookies.

"Umm… Max will you come here a sec.?" Iggy shouted from the door, and the girl silently winced slightly from the loudness in her ear.

"Yea?" She asked.

"You take over, Fang's not doing very well with the eggs." He said.

"Okay… umm sorry our parents aren't here, --" She said to the lovely couple on the doorstep. "If we had any." She added under her breath.

The two old people and their son, who was about her age stepped in, uninvited. "What a lovely home… Oh, not to be rude, my name is Vernon Dursley; this is my wife, Petunia, and my son Dudley." The largest man introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Sam." She said, just as the flock came into the room. _Use fake names, different ones than last, so we'll be untraceable. _She told Angel in her head, who sent the message out to the flock.

"I'm Anna." Angel.

"John." Fang.

"Peter." Iggy.

"Hi I'm Isabella. I love your shoes!" Nudge.

"Emmett." Gasman.

"Ah…" Mr. Dursley said. "Well, umm we should be going now…" And with that they walked out the front door.

After breakfast, the family headed out for the school bus. They arrived at Smeltings fifteen minutes later. And guess whom they found there? Dudley. And he was beating up a kid. "_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?_" Max, (Sam.) yelled at him. He instantly looked up at her. "Beating people up, it's what I do, _Sam_." Okay, beating up people is one thing, but making fun of her name is just past the line. She lunged myself at him before any of the flock could stop her, put him in a headlock, then started to punch him repeating over and over… "Okay okay, please stop…" He pleaded her to stop. She dropped him to the ground and he just stared at her, actually, everyone was staring at her. So I just went to my first class and sat down… just a normal day, she was totally wrong about that.

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: okay, hope you like the story. On with the chapter! And thanks to whoever reviews, (I'm not saying who because I'm writing this like 2 minutes after I posted the first chapter.) On with the story!

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER#2:**

Max POV

Okay, remember when I said that I was totally wrong about it being a normal day? Well the reason of that was because of:

#1-Beat up a guy that is at least two feet taller and three feet wider than me.

#2-Everyone staring at me because I Beat up a guy that is at least two feet taller and three feet wider than me.

#3-I thinks I might have something in my teeth.

#4-I is staring off into space while trying to make this list.

Yea, I'm going to say this is not going in the direction I want it to go.

Dudley POV

Wow, I hurt. I got to whine to mom about that later. I. Hate. Max. They are so weird. Are they like Harry? Is that how she beat me up? No, she didn't say 'Hocus Pocus' or anything. Still got to whine to mommy. I think she'll give me a bubble bath later. I like bubbles.

**_A/N:I tried my best to make him sound stupid okay?_**

Harry's POV

**_A/N:(At Hogwarts)_**

I am on the fun train ride to Hogwarts. Hmmmm. I wonder if it will be a cool 4th year.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Said the cart maid. "Yea, Ron you want anything?" Said Harry. "Yea, three licorice wands, and four chocolate frogs." Harry paid for that and two pumpkin pasties.

I sat back down to enjoy the ride.

* * *

I sat down at the Gryffindor table as soon as possible. But professor McGonagall stopped me.

"Mr. Potter please comes with me professor Dumbledore wants to see you." She led me to his office and mumbled the password but I didn't catch it.

"Come in Harry." Said Dumbledore from his seat. "Harry I have mission for you, do not worry It explains everything in this envelope." He said a bit of urgency in his voice.

"What?" Was all I could get out? "I have mission for you—" He repeated. "There is a girl in the house that is across from were you live with the Dursley's." He started; I could tell this was going to be a long conversation, so I sat down. "Her name is Maximum Ride she and her friends live there and they are extraordinary spemins and very powerful people." He took at breath and let it go as if it would help. "You need to bring them back to your house and I will meet you at your house at 10:30. I will apperate you there if you would…" He held out a hand and took out his wand. _Well let's get this over with. _I thought as took hold of his hand and felt the tube sensation once more. Then I was in front of number four privet drive.

Max POV

After the flight back to the house I went to my room to lie down… But when I got there, there was a boy sitting on my bed. The boy was in weird black robes and had glasses, with jet-black hair. "Hello, you must be Maximum Ride, I'm Harry Potter, I live across the street, I've got to take you somewhere on orders." I just stood there shocked, I thought I saved the world, is he an eraser? "I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled at him then turn and ran. "WAIT! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" He screamed after me. "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" I yelled back.

I looked back to see him coming after me down the stairs _flying._ He was on a broomstick. _WHAT?_ That stopped me in my tracks. "What the?" Was all I managed to get out? Now the flock came down to see what was going on. "MAX?" I heard Angel scream. "What is it sweetheart?" I said comforting. I looked over to see Harry (if that's his name) landing. "Max he's a good guy!" Angel said. "What I was trying to tell you!" said Harry. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Magic." He replied, and I almost fell over. "What?" I said. "No time to explain it's almost 10:30 I have to get you guys out of here.

And that's only the beginning.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well? What are you waiting for? Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter#3**

**_Previously:_**

_I looked back to see him coming after me down the stairs flying. He was on a broomstick. WHAT? That stopped me in my tracks. "What the?" Was all I managed to get out? Now the flock came down to see what was going on. "MAX?" I heard Angel scream. "What is it sweetheart?" I said comforting. I looked over to see Harry (if that's his name) landing. "Max he's a good guy!" Angel said. "What I was trying to tell you!" said Harry. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Magic." He replied, and I almost fell over. "What?" I said. "No time to explain it's almost 10:30 I have to get you guys out of here._

_And that's only the beginning._

* * *

I don't know why, but I kind of trusted him after that, he was skinny, so if he tries anything, I'll be able to take him out.

"Now I have to take you to my uncle's house, you and I will be safe there, then professor Dumbledore will come get us." Harry said.

I couldn't bring myself to say no. "Okay."

"_What?" _That was Fang.

"I said 'Okay'?" He was looking at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I am.

"Angel, are you sure we can trust him?"

"I—" She was cut off by the sudden roaring of the fireplace, flames turning neon green.

A man stepped out of the flames, without a burned scratch anywhere. He wore pale blue robes. Haft-moon glasses perched on his nose. He was old, long gray hair, with a beard.

"Professor!"

"Hello, Harry, I see that you are have a bit of trouble."

He looked, not at me, but at Fang, who was glaring.

Dumbledore, as I think he is, suddenly became serious, and turned towards Harry.

"What is your favorite candy?"

"Pumpkin pasties, what is your favorite candy?"

"Cockroach coronals."

"Who are you?" Nudge managed to choke out.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this Harry Potter, and you are in danger, we need to get you out of here."

"Max, I can't read his mind!"

"Get out of here! You are not welcome here!"

"The only reason she can not read my mind is because I am blocking it, I will unblock it."

"Max, he's good."

"Okay fine we'll go with you."

Dumbledore smiled at this, then he did the strangest thing, he pulled out an old boot.

"Professor, is that the portkey from the _wizard's world cup_?"

"Yes indeed. Now, Maximum, I need you and your family to grab hold of it now."

We did as he said, confused.

In a blink of an eye, we were gone. Just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, MUST READ!**

**Sorry for not updating in forever, I moved on, and totally forgot I've even written this. My writing has gotten so much better, I'm just re-doing this whole thing, don't worry It'll still have the same name and plot, just a tiny bit different!**

**-W.S.**


End file.
